The future of Occupella
by fleetwoodmac713
Summary: India Joo just came to the Fredirick university, which is not the place of pitch perfect. But India wants to bring an Occupella group to Fredirick, and she's not going to let anything stop her, not heartbreak, not fear, and not uncooked chocolate chip pancakes and grotesque looking indian food.


Chapter one: Dorm or Sorority?

India and her father where on Chestnut Avenue. It was crowded with cars full of young adults and their parents; people in neon green t shirts and Philly's baseball caps on where pointing in all directions with oily arms. She rolled down her window and stretched out her neck. Wild tendrils of died brown hair swished lightly around her face, and a feeling of anxiety was a rock in her stomach. Her coal colored eyes darted around as if they were searching for something, like her best friend, Honey Mulvaney. No dice. Just more sunburned faces. She sighed and leaned back in her seat.

"IJ it'll be fine, freshman year will breeze by before you know it!" Her father, Chung-ho said. India snorted uncharacteristically. Then he leaned over and pointed down the road.

"There's a Quodob.."

"Dad, it's fine. But… I can't believe I'm saying this, Mexican food can't help me this time."

"I know, you miss Honey. But, I. J., you're going to have to pull yourself together."

"No dad. It's not just Honey. Besides, she's a year older than me and like, in Princeton. I've been missing her for all of senior year. Aaron's gone. Minnie's gone. Kaya's gone. Even my sister is gone, dad!" She turned over and said "I'm being a pain right now, I know. But I'm sick and tired of my boyfriend in Stanford, Rhiannon is in Omaha U, and Honey in Princeton. Talking to your sister on video chat and skype aren't the same as actually being with the people you care about."

"I'm here, aren't I?"

"Mom's not." Chung-ho frowned, India's cheap mascara ran down her face.

"I _just _have you." She fell onto her father's shoulder's and started sobbing.

"Do not get mascara all over my shirt, I. J. Wipe your face off. This is the real deal." India fished out a McDonald's napkin from her large purse, and wiped the mascara off her cheeks.

"Dad, are you going to be there for me?" India asked, her face turning pale with anxiety.

"No. Not in your sense of seeing me physically. Yes, in my sense. Twitter, gmail, facebook, video chat, skype." "Are you going to keep the princess wagon?" The princess wagon was an old, rundown Toyota she, Kaya, Minnie, and Rhiannon had spray painted pink, and got pink cushions and duct taped them to all the seats with pink duct tape, and covered them in pink sheets, and put pink curtains un the windows, and would always drink sugary mcafé drinks in it. They would only use it when they went to concerts (Taylor Swift, duh.), road trips, and just fun things they wanted to do.

"Yes, I am going to keep the princess wagon." "It sounds like I'm six or something" "Sometimes I wish you wouldn't want to keep the princess wagon." "too bad,dad. Rhiannon and I would like, kill you if you did that." "I'm glad you feel that way" was Chung Ho's sarcastic reply. India laughed , leaving creases on her skin. "Come on, dad. We should probably get packing." She tugged on her father's arm. They got out of the car, and they went to go get her dorm key. "Which dorm?" Chung Ho asked. "You don't even know yet?! Ohmigosh, dad!" "No, I'm just kidding. I know it's Fergus." "Good. Come on, let's get moving." They climbed up to the second to the second floor of Gregory house. I,looked at her room, 212. It had names printed in a beautiful colorful back around. _Gina Moore, _ _Lily Diaz, India Joo, Tallia Bankert _. A girl in just a long blue t shirt and white capris was bringing 2 bottles of wine into her room. She smiled at India quickly, and she slammed the door behind her, and India heard cheers of annoying chicks. She sighed, but opened the door. Chung Ho carried in the best, fragile stuff. Well, the most fragile things India thought were. Her "world's best burrito" mug Aaron got her for her birthday, her lamp that was originally white, but she complety covered it with paintings and drawings she did that were just a bunch of cats and cupcakes, Mexican food cookbook, all her sketchbooks, nail polish, and art supplies, letters when Minnie was a foreign exchange student in Spain, her laptop, Taylor swift . India brought in her bed spread, and snuck extra heart pillows, and a large pillow with a kitten on it. Lanterns were stringed across her room. Chung Ho was helping fixing a lamp, when India and he heard a woman with a deep, pretty voice yell, and a high pitched, anxious voice screech and sob. "Yikes." Chung ho said. India peered out the door. I girl with dyed blond hair and large, amber eyes was yelling at her mother, a woman with generic brown hair. and matching amber to her snobby offspring. "You're so shitty to me!" The girl yelled, she looked at India for a second, and stomped into her room.


End file.
